Avoidance
by Becca300
Summary: Draco was acting more aloof than usual, and Hermione was determined to find out why. A look at their lives over time. Better than it sounds!


This idea popped into my head when I was supposed to be paying attention in class. I need a different title though, so if anyone has any suggestions let me know. Hope you like it!

Only the plot is mine! :)

* * *

Draco was acting even more aloof than usual.

Hermione was confused.

They had formed a semi- truce at the beginning of their seventh year.

As heads they decided that arguing about everything would not go over well with the headmistress.

As they were patrolling, though, their usual banter was replaced with silence.

Afterwards, they entered their common room and Hermione went to sit on the couch to begin her homework.

On the way, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Spinning around she was startled to see Draco's face look so serious.

"Do you need something?" She knew she sounded a little harsh, but he had been ignoring her for the entire day.

"Would you consider going to dinner with me sometime?"

She was shocked to say the least. "Depends on if you are actually asking," she replied, still with a slightly harsh tone.

He just stared at her. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"Sure."

xXx

Hermione was worried.

She thought the date had gone well. But Draco was ignoring her again and she couldn't find him anywhere.

That night, she decided she was going to confront him.

Unfortunately, he beat her to it.

When she got to the common room she heard clanging in the kitchenette.

As she approached the door, she saw Draco drinking a cup of coffee while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Alright, what is up with you today?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

After a slight hesitation, all her anger disappeared.

"Sure."

_Urgh! He was so frustrating._

xXx

She didn't have a clue where he was.

He didn't meet her yesterday for her lunch break like he usually did on Wednesdays and she wasn't sure if he was coming for their Thursday dinner.

As she placed her purse on the kitchen counter she heard a tap at the window.

Walking over, she let the owl in, and while feeding him a couple treats, opened the letter.

_H._

_I'll be by around 5:30._

_D._

So if he wasn't ignoring her…Where has he been?

Twenty minutes later she had spaghetti boiling in a pan and was humming a tune.

She heard a knock on the door and went to open it, revealing her boyfriend of three years.

"Hey hon, come in," she said, giving him a hello kiss and returning to the kitchen.

"Hey, it smells good in here." he responded, following her.

"Spaghetti with my special pasta sauce." She turned off the stove, drained the pasta and set it on the table with the other food.

"Mmm, my favorite," he said with a hint of a smile.

They both sat down and began eating.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Busy, but good. I missed you yesterday at lunch."

"Do you want to move in together?"

She was thrown for a minute. "Um, yeah, sure. Who's place?"

"I doubt you want to move in to the manor while my parents still live there."

"True…When?"

"Whenever, I am magical so it won't take long to pack." She laughed.

"You can move in tomorrow then."

Their dinner continued in a normal fashion, but Hermione was still wondering why it took him so long to ask.

And why did he miss their lunch yesterday?

He is so strange.

xXx

_1 year later…_

Hermione opened the front door to her and Draco's apartment.

"Hello? Honey?"

She hadn't heard from Draco in over a week.

She knew he had gone away on business, but he usually sent her a letter every day.

He was supposed to be home today so they could go out to dinner.

She walked into their bedroom to find a beautiful dress on the bed with a note attached.

She picked up the note:

_H._

_Dinner at 6:00. Pick you up then._

_D._

Hermione looked at her watch and noting it was 5:15, she took a quick shower. Putting on her makeup and her new dress, the doorbell rang as she was pulling on her last shoe.

Grabbing her purse she opened the door to the dashingly handsome man who was her boyfriend.

He smiled as the door revealed the gorgeous woman who was his girlfriend.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yup, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After she locked the apartment, he took her elbow and apparated them to Merlin knows where…which actually turned out to be the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

(It was actually an odd story about how the elder Malfoys came to actually, somewhat, like Hermione. The short version was that Hermione corrected a mistake that the Malfoy's accountant made, which would have cost their company millions of pounds. After that, they learned to respect Hermione's opinion and have enlisted her several times to recheck their financial books.)

Draco led her toward the gazebo that stood in the center of the garden. In the center was a table with two chairs dressed with various table decorations.

"Mother insisted on decorating it herself," he explained.

Hermione knew this was true, but deep inside she also knew that he was probably the one who had approved what his mother picked.

She smiled wider, "It's beautiful."

He seemed to relax ever so slightly, something only Hermione would pick up.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Taking his eyes off his plate, he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, we've been together for a few years, and it has been the best years of my life." He stood up from his chair and knelt down before her, pulling out a small ring box. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears. This was one of the first times that Draco had exhibited such emotion in front of her.

Her hand came to rest on his cheek as she drew him in for a kiss before agreeing with a joyful 'Yes!'

He stood up and slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss that would rival any other kiss either had ever experienced.

xXx

_2 years later…_

Draco hadn't seen his wife all day, which was very unusual since she would always wake him up with a nice snog every morning _(he inwardly smirked at this)._

However, she was absent from their bed when he woke up that morning, and from breakfast and lunch.

He was beginning to get suspicious until he entered the dining hall for dinner.

There she was.

"Hello, dear," she said cheerfully.

He resisted the urge to remark on her obvious absence, and sat down at the head of the table.

She began to dish food onto his and her plates looking quite smug about something.

Draco was staring at her and finally decided to say something about her devious expression that closely resembled that of a Slytherin's. He had been a rather bad influence on her, he decided.

"Where have you been all day?" he said in an almost demanding tone.

She decided to ignore his tone and responded bluntly, "I'm pregnant."

The look that washed over Draco's face was one that Hermione hadn't ever seen sans their wedding day.

It was a look of pure joy as he ignored his food to sweep her out of her chair and into a very, very passionate kiss.

She was quite surprised with this turn of events and finally had to pull away for lack of oxygen.

Hermione giggled. "I take it you're happy?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he responded.

She smirked (one that was almost identical to the one he sported most of his life). "I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied, looking confused.

Hermione pulled away, "Every time you make an important decision, or ask me something important, you disappear. I just decided that it was my turn to do it."

Draco smiled a true smile and pulled her into another kiss. "I didn't think you noticed when I did that."

"Of course I noticed, dear, you had me worried you were going to break up with me."

He looked appalled at that idea. "I would never do that. You were way too good for me, I thought you were going to realize that one day and leave me!"

She smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "I could never do that. I love you too much."

He returned her smile. "I love you too," he said before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

Please rate and review, it really means a lot to me, and if you have any title suggestions, I would gladly consider them. This has been an untitled piece of work and I couldn't think of anything else.

Thanks! - Becca300


End file.
